


［破谅］谁是谁的月光2

by ANSIRE



Category: s.c.i谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANSIRE/pseuds/ANSIRE





	［破谅］谁是谁的月光2

“你你别过来——”

陈友谅眼见推不开，当下便有些急了，声音从抽紧的喉咙口挤出来，几乎哑地不成样子。

龙族环境潮湿，他更是终年待在水汽缭绕的行宫，初来乍到本就不习惯，刚刚那顿亲吻又沾了好些烈酒，挣扎之下身体竟阵阵发烫，不自觉地要往眼前人胸口贴。

好像攀住对方，挨蹭在一起，就能解了这难熬的热度似的。

陈少爷不明白自己怎么了，也分不出心神去质问笼在身上的年轻兽人，暂得自由的手期期艾艾地摸上对方，轻易拽散了那人深棕色的发辫。

一时间，浓稠的黑暗里只剩两人逐渐粗重的喘息声。

轩辕破曲起手肘，夜能视物的眸子灼灼地望住陈友谅，额上尽是憋出的细汗。

“怎么了？”他抓起一把两人纠缠在兽皮垫上的头发，极力压下语气中的不满，“你希望我叫你什么？”

阿爹说过，雌性需要好好保护，自己的伴侣更是要注意分寸，要让对方知道所依附的雄性够温柔够强大，才不会想着要离开。

毕竟雌性越来越少了，床上这个还是外来的。

兽人五感敏锐，更何况轩辕破这种善于狩猎的年轻雄性，他将陈友谅酡红的双颊瞧地清楚，下身早就兴奋地起了反应，实在是碍于父亲揪着耳朵的严厉“教导”，才没有鲁莽地把人办了。

“你说，你要怎么样？”

按捺着焦躁，轩辕破舔了舔陈友谅湿热的眼尾，心尖被他染了欲色的脸撩地阵阵酥麻。

媳妇儿的脸蛋是好看，跟十年前几乎没什么变化，如果不这么娇气就更好了。

这么个单薄的伴侣，好像和族里的花花小白他们没多大区别，弱不禁风，和龙族传闻中的大公子没有半分相似。

“真怕一不小心就把你给弄伤。”

磨了磨牙，失了耐性的轩辕破也不等陈友谅回应，低头就去咬他脖子。

脆弱的皮肤被雄性兽人尖尖的犬齿叼起，伴随呼吸的节奏剐蹭，瞬间拖出两道浅淡的咬痕。

陈友谅睁大眼睛，被这种危险又亲密的姿势激发出天性，立刻失了抵抗的心思，乖乖攀上轩辕破的后颈。

“……我……”

要怎么样？他什么也记不起来。

轩辕破温暖的体温熨帖过来，烫坏了他的神智。

有血从那人手臂的伤口里滴落，溅在皮肤上，浸入衣服里。

陈友谅神智昏聩地往后仰起脑袋，仿佛自己被咬破喉咙一般，恐惧又顺从地在捕猎者身下呜咽，全然放弃了思考。

婚服松松垮垮地在身下铺开，精致的缎面与兽皮混在一处，竟意外地有些好看。

“这才乖。”

轩辕破摸上陈友谅手腕处的琥珀珠子，眼神暗了暗，贴住掌心把人扣紧在床上。

“你从来不回信，我还当你讨厌我。”

圆润的琥珀被穿了孔，巧妙地嵌在透明质地的手镯之间，稍稍晃动，就咕噜噜地打转，剔透可爱。

陈友谅迟钝地眨眨眼睛，还没弄懂轩辕破的意思，就被他搂在怀里转了个身，茫然地骑跨在对方腿上，后背紧紧抵着床头的石壁。

“……”

“你其实是喜欢的，喜欢我。”

年轻的雄性很聪明，立刻猜透了陈少爷的心思，并得寸进尺地越压越近，按着人一顿磨蹭，舌头顶过上颚，逼迫对方张开嘴巴和自己纠缠。

激烈又蛮狠的亲吻让陈友谅几欲窒息，他衣服掉了大半，整个背脊露出来，浑浑噩噩地向后躲，又被石墙冻地往回缩，一时间进退两难，只能生气地从鼻端发出微弱的抗议。

轩辕破看地好笑，搂过陈友谅往床里退了退，趁人发火把他剥干净，两根手指就那么摸索着插进了湿透的后穴。

“——唔，野蛮人……你干什么？”

陈友谅惊喘一声，被痛地皱紧眉头，后知后觉地想逃。

轩辕破哪会给他挣脱的机会，钳着那敏感的腰不让动，手下变换角度深深浅浅地大幅抽送，顶开火热紧致的肠壁，带出阵阵滑腻透亮的水来。

“当然是干你了。”

感觉怀里的身子早已准备好，轩辕破将沾满肠液的手举到陈友谅眼前，不顾他羞耻的神色，慢悠悠地凑近人耳边胡说八道。

真是……孟浪到了极点。

陈友谅咬紧牙关，想打人，可捶出去的拳头根本没力气。

身体已经向那个雄性倒戈，自发地追逐快感，他要用尽全力，才不至于丢脸地叫出来。

“……流氓！……嗯，拿出……出去——啊！”

“是这里对吧？”

轩辕破不为所动，依旧按着陈友谅仔细扩张，直到对方控制不住痉挛起来，骂人的声音也变了调。

他能忍到现在实属不易，心烦意乱下也没有心情安抚别人，草草又弄了几下，就抽出手指把自己的硬热送了进去。

“骂我流氓是吧，好，那我就不客气了。”

掐紧陈友谅的胯骨，轩辕破向上用力顶动几下，狠狠劈开对方火热的穴肉，蹭过要命的敏感点，整根捅到了深处。

鼓胀的囊袋撞在会阴上，沾了性器连接处淌出的湿液，发出羞人的声音。

陈友谅被这鲁莽的行为刺激地眼前发黑，剧痛与快感交织的体验太难受，顿时情绪崩溃，带着哭腔的呻吟就那么从嘴里漏了出来。

他嗓音本就清澈好听，这会儿染了情欲，一声声的尾音向上扬起，颤颤地好似挠人的猫爪子。

轩辕破听地头皮都快炸了，下身越发卖力，小幅度往里转着圈地捣弄，顶着敏感点磨蹭，磨得人受不住了再用力一个撞击，大开大合地抽出插入，湿漉漉的耻毛把穴口折腾地一片红肿。

“媳妇儿，这下……嗯…够流氓么？”勾住陈友谅的后脑，轩辕破坏笑着啃了啃他的嘴角，把人双手撑在自己胸前，“自己动，好不好？”

年轻的兽人急喘着，微微上翘的丹凤眼里仿佛盛满了深情。

陈友谅想起之前那个错误的称呼，有些魔怔，心想不好，才不要自己动，结果身体不听使唤，不知廉耻地挂在轩辕破怀里扭动，后穴甚至配合着动作收缩挤压，贪婪地吞含那粗长的硬挺。

他不想这样。

“……嗯啊…停下，……停……”

这和他幻想的两情相悦不一样。

陈友谅不甘心地咬住轩辕破的肩膀，发狠地撕扯两下，最终还是因为体力不支昏了过去。

后来发生了什么他全无印象，只知道醒来时，外面已经天光大亮。

床头放了套干净的衣服，是按着龙族的喜好做的常服。

轩辕破不在，整个屋子静悄悄的。

阳光正好，干燥的微风从敞开半扇的木窗吹进来，带着青草与野花的香气。

陈友谅呆呆坐了一会儿，脚步不稳地下床去翻自己随身带来的木箱。

挂锁打开，露出里面新旧不一的纸张。十年，三百多封书信，原以为美好的回忆如今却都变了味。

那些一笔一划认真描摹的羽毛哪里是人家画错？

根本只是他自己会错了意。

小羽毛，小羽毛，原来这十年，他一直被别人错认成了哥哥。


End file.
